A play yard, which is sometimes referred to as a play pen, is a containment device that typically includes a rigid enclosure having four side walls, a floor, and an upper opening through which a child may be moved in and out of the play yard. The rigid enclosure includes upper and lower horizontal frame members that are joined by vertical frame members, and a solid fabric material is positioned over the frame members. The side walls typically include a mesh portion that extends between the solid fabric material covering the frame members to allow for visibility of the child within the play yard and provide adequate air flow to the child. In addition, the frame members may be collapsible with respect to each other to allow for easier portability and storage of the play yard.
Many play yards further include a bassinet that can be hung from the upper horizontal frame members of the play yard. In particular, the bassinets, such as the bassinet for attachment in a child's play yard described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,465, typically include four side walls, a floor, and a plurality of U-shaped plastic hooks that extend from the upper perimeter of two or more of the four side walls. The plastic hooks are configured for engaging the upper horizontal frame members of the play yard such that the floor of the bassinet is suspended above the floor of the play yard. In some products, the bassinet includes a fabric loop along the upper perimeter of two or more of the four side walls, and each fabric loop receives a metal rod. The ends of each metal rod extend outside of the fabric loop and are received into molded U-shaped hooks disposed adjacent the upper horizontal frame members. Some other products, such as the bassinet for suspension in a play yard play described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,767, include a combination of the U-shaped plastic hooks and the fabric loop and metal rod engagement means to support the bassinet floor above the play yard floor.
In addition, many play yards are collapsed by pulling up on a strap or handle disposed on the floor of the play yard and attached to the horizontal frame members and then, by releasing hinges along the upper horizontal frame members. By pulling up on the strap or handle, the horizontal frame members and the vertical frame members are drawn toward a central vertical axis extending through the floor of the play yard. However, this strap or handle is inaccessible when the bassinet is installed within the play yard, resulting in the additional, often difficult step of having to remove the bassinet to access the strap or handle when the play yard is to be transported or stored.